My Search For You
by Paramoregeek
Summary: A half vampire and a human together. A love that no one will understand. Been imprainted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars… I could really use a wish right now a wish right now a wish right now."_

I was in my room listening to this song my cousin Alice saw me sitting in my room all sad after all Alice, Edward , Jasper and Bella knew what happened. Alice came in and hugged me she wished I didn't see it see all what happened. I lost my father he died well actually he was killed by this guy I couldn't tell if it was werewolf , demon or something like that. I could have saved him but I couldn't I was only half vampire.

"Jess… come with me we are going somewhere out of here for a while." Alice said to me I could really use a little trip. "Kay Alice but Bella coming with us I just want us girls to go out hopefully I be able to stand school ." I chuckled Alice laughed back she knows I am funny but at the moment I don't feel like joking. "So where are we heading and who is driving?" Bella asked by the way let me give you a little back ground. Bella is married to my cuz Edward and Bella been basically human for a long time until last year. Bella was dying from a huge car crash Carlisle got her out and Edward couldn't change her but he had no choice.

Jasper and Alice have been together since I can remember sure before I became a half vampire Jasper tried to bite me a few times. _Hehehe that was funny. _Alice loved Jasper a lot and Alice is like my big sister and my best friend. My other cousins Emmet and Rosalie are also married since I can remember . Emmet , Jasper and would like play Football together and they would always let me win coz I was only human back then. Aunty Esme and my uncle Carlisle have been basically my parents since dad died and even when dad was around they looked after me a lot. So what about me? I'm just Jess turned in to half vampire coz my mother was vampire and my dad was human. I turn in to a full vampire on my 17th birthday so until then I have to age. _Yay aging what fun? Not really._ My mother was killed by this evil vampire who wanted to kill my father and me life was hard back then .

"We are going to England and you are driving Bella." Wow looks like Alice planed this out what did Edward told Alice where I wanted to go in the whole wide world. "No Jess Edward didn't tell Alice that you wanted to go to England or you wanted to move there." Oh shoot I forgot that Bella can read my mind as well. We got packing and loaded up my car which was a Charger Dodge and start to drive off to England.

"Hey Jess? You want some music on?" Bella ask she knows me well I nod back she put on some Metallica for me. I was looking out the window while Bella and Alice sang along to Metallica. I asked Bella to pull over so I can get something to eat out for the trunk. While I was getting some food this car went pasted me with this girl went past. I think time slowed down for a bit coz we stared for a while before her friends and her drove off. _Woah she is cute and beautiful. _I climbed back into the back seat Alice looked at me. "What?" I asked her then Bella looked at me. "Why are you all looking at me?" Bella and Alice said at the same time.

"Why were you looking at that girl and did she look back at you?" Right either Bella was reading the girl in the other car mind or she read mine or, or Alice saw this coming even though she not right half of the time. "Umm well umm err." _God why did I say that._ "Jess was looking at her." Alice told Bella. "The girl looked back at Jess." _Quickly change the subject_. "Can I drive my car now please?" Bella looked at me and said. "Alright I guess I need the rest." Bella and I switched places and as I decided quickly. Alice went through my music that I recorded while I was playing my guitar back when I was 14. She then put in the album that I did some cover songs for that were played by my favorite bands

"_I've been roaming around; I was looking down at all I see painted faces fill all the places I can't reach."_


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled over to fill up the car Bella went to get me some food and Alice was on the phone to Jasper. I kept on thinking about that girl in the car that drove passed us. _Who is she? She is as beautiful as a sunset on the beach. I hope I see her again. God she is so cute and beautiful. _

Bella came out of the store and said to me. "Got your snacks and paid for the gas so we're good to go." "Cool. We just need to wait for Alice to get off the phone to Jasper it's her turn to drive." Bella and I waited then Alice hanged up the phone. "It's your turn to drive Alice." Bella and I said in sync timing. So we went off. _I wish I know her name. I wonder if she'll be in England and if so I hope I bumped in to her._

"Attention all people in the car. We have a girl in the back seat that has a crush on a girl that just drove passed. Thank you and enjoy your drive." Bella was teasing me. I didn't bother with it we all knew. I fell asleep in the car and I dreamt about her for the first time. We met and talked for a long time and we went for a walk in the park. I woke up with a smile on my face Alice looked at me and said. "Well look who woke up. Morning sunshine." Bella did a quick look and looked at the road. "Morning person who has a crush on someone."

"Thanks Bella needed that." I said as I opened up my Mars bars. Bella pulled a cheesy grin and Alice just smiled. I grab out an album that I wanted to listen to. I was just a disk that had all these random songs on it. It started to play Muse Uprising and then Alice decided to sing along to it. I looked out the window again only I was thinking about the girl in the car.

_If you can hear my thoughts my name is Jess and I am traveling with my cousin. Please, please be in England and try and find me. I really want to meet you. I think you are so beautiful and cute. _Bella was awwing at what I was thinking. We got to England and pulled into a hotel Bella and Alice was on their phones.

I wanted to fall asleep but couldn't she was on mind. So I told Alice I was going for a drive and left. I got in my car and turned on the radio and listened to it. My favorite band was playing on the radio Paramore. I started to sing along to it when I saw her again. She was outside of the gas station looking straight into my eyes. My mouth went dry and all clear thoughts went out of my head.

I pulled into the gas station and parked the car. I got out and went in to the shop to buy something. I saw her walked in her two other friends were talking. I was looking at what to get and she came closer to where I stood. I looked at her she was even more beautiful and cute in person. She looked straight into my eyes, I looked back at her. I could feel the heat rising on my face I couldn't think of anything else then her beautiful -blue- eyes.

I saw her lips move and I knew she was talking to me but I couldn't focus on what she was saying. Her lips stopped moving and I realized that she was waiting for me to answer her, I looked back up to her eyes. Then I turned and hightailed it out of there. I jumped in the back seat of my car and watched her through the window. _What a stupid move jess_, I thought to myself, _real great and real smooth. Why didn't you just talk to her? After all it is the smart idea._

I went back in to the shop and went back to that same spot I was. I saw her at the counter getting something. She was finished at the counter and looked at me she walked up to where I was standing again. I grabbed a packet of M&Ms and she looked at me. I gaze into her eyes, getting lost in there depth. She started to talk again, saying how sorry she was for scaring me a few moments before. I finally open my mouth words start to come out. "Hey there. You didn't scare me its all good. By the way I am Jess and you are?"_ Now see you can be relaxed. _

"My name is Beca." _Wow Beca what a beautiful name. Say it out loud. _"Wow Beca. You got a beautiful name." She giggled and I smiled at her. We looked in to each other eyes we didn't speak for twenty minutes. While Beca and I were looking at each other one of her friends and grabbed her by the arm

and tugged. "Beca we got to go. Oh hi I'm Annabella." Her friend introduces herself. "Hi I'm Jess." I didn't take my eyes off Beca then another of her friends came in. "Beca come on we got to go. Oh hello I'm Becky and you are?" Again I replied without taking my eyes off Beca. "Hey I'm Jess."

They smiled and tried to dragged Beca out. _Quick Jess give her your number don't let her leave without you number. _They were almost at their car I quickly ran to the car. "Beca before you leave I want to give you my number if that's ok with you?" Beca smiled at me I smiled back. "Sure I would love your number." She got out her phone and I gave her my number and she gave me hers. "I'll call you sometime." We said good bye and they drove off.

I was left stood the stairing dumbly after them when the phone vibrated in my pocket I knew I needed to get home so I jumped in my car and speed off.


	3. Chapter 3

I was driving back to the hotel listening to I'm By Your Side by Tokio Hotel. I got back to the hotel as I walked back to my room I couldn't get Beca and her beautiful smile out of my mind. I open the door to my room and who else but Alice to jump out of nowhere and asked. "Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick." Bella pulled Alice out of my face and told her that I went for a drive to get food for myself. _Thank god I still have the M&Ms. God Beca has a beautiful smile. _"And it also looks like Jess met the girl that she saw drove past." Damn it Bella sometimes you and your mindreading skills can be a little annoying.

Alice looked at me with big gleaming eyes. I knew what was coming she was gonna run up to me and ask everything and I mean everything. I had to run backed to the door I tried to open the door but it was too late Alice beat me to it. "Who is the girl? Where did you see her again? Did you embarrass yourself again?" "Woah, woah, woah hold the twenty questions. Her name is Beca. I saw her and her mates at the gas station and, it's me we are talking about. I did." I bowled my head in shame.

Alice hugged me and giggled then smiled. I walked into my room and lay down on my bed eating some M&Ms. I fell asleep on the bed then I was woken up by my phone ring. "Hello?" _"Hello Jess? It's Beca." _"Hey you. How are you?" I quickly ran to the door to make sure Bella or Alice wasn't at the door. I open the door softly without making any noises. _"Yer I'm good and you?"_ Thank god Alice and Bella were talking on their phones. "I'm alright. How was your night out with your friends?"

_Jess ask her out on a date for crying out loud ask her. Do it! Do it NOW! "It was alright sorry bout them they are always dragging me here and there" _"Hey don't worry bout it I had a fun time chasing after you." I laughed and so did she. "You wanna go out sometime this week?" I asked and I waited on her replied. _"Yes. YES." _I laugh. _"Sorry yes I would to go out with you is Friday ok with you?" _I took a 5 second pause. "Friday sounds great. Pick you up at eight?" _"Yep great." _She giggled again so did I. "Great I'll see you then."

I ended the call and I screamed out loud. I then jumped on to my bed and fell on it. Alice and Bella brusted through the door with fangs out and everything. "Where the fire?" Bella looked around the room. "Are you hurt Jess?" Alice caring as always. I just laugh and fell to the floor. Bella and Alice looked at each other.

"Is Jess alright or did she have Red Bull again?" Alice asked Bella being very confused. I then did a little dance and I said. "I am fine and no I didn't have red bull again. I learnt my lesson after having one." I pulled the biggest smile then I fell on my bed and went to sleep. Bella and Alice looked at each other again then looked at me then looked at each other. They didn't know what was going on so exit the room and let me sleep.

I woke up the next day with the smell of bacon and eggs and pancakes. I got out of my room and sat at the table. "Oh my why did my favorite cousins cooked me my favorite breakfast this morning?" I pulled a big grin and started eating my breakfast. "Well can't we cook you your favorite breakfast anymore with no reason?" Alice had a plan to take me shopping today I can tell. It's the way she cooks my breakfast and asking me that question. "Yes Alice I will go shopping with you." Alice smiled. "Who said anything bout shopping? But since you said so lets go shopping." Alice smiled and got ready while Bella was watching tv.

I went and got ready to go shopping with Alice knowing her its clothes for my date, random stuff and food. I grabbed the keys to my car and waited for Alice. "You, coming Bella even though you hate shopping?" I laughed she turned around and said. "Nah I should go out hunting I'm starting to get hungry and your half blood needs to go. Its bugging me." Alice walked out and I walked out with her.

We got in to the car and made our speedy way to the shops. On our way there I drove pasted Beca and her mates. I guessed I must of slowed down to see her go past. I quickly move my eyes to the road before I kill myself. I parked the car and got out of the car. Alice breathed in the air. "Ahh smell that? That is the smell of shopping." She smiled I hit myself to check if I was dreaming. Too bad I wasn't we went to shop to shop to shop.

She ended up getting me awesome black skinny legs, Converse all stars, a top and a blazer. While Alice got for herself new clothes and shoes. We went out for lunch we went to pizza hut. I am guessing Alice had a little plan for me today that Bella knew and I didn't. Alice left to do more shopping and I was lift to think what was going on. _Hmmm good breakfast. Shopping and now lunch at pizza hut. Alice what are you doing? _I was eating my pizza when I saw Beca and one her friends I forgot who. I tried to I tried to hide but failed as Beca saw me and walked in. _Damn it Alice I am so going to kill you. _Beca walked up to the table I was sitting at pulling out the chair slowly before lowering herself into the chair. She leaned forward so I could see down her low cut top, I could see the soft skin of her cleavage. I quickly avertied my eyes so that I couldn't cause myself any embarrassment and looked at her eyes.

Her friend came up to Beca and asked her what she was doing. "Why don't we sit with jess, she's here alone and you know how hard it is to sit alone in a restaurant" she said giving her friend a penitent look. Her friends face held hurt and sadness for a second before she quickly agreed to join me. I was shocked at how Beca knew that I was alone, it was like she had known me for a long time.

She then came over and sat next to me while her friend went to order food. Beca and I were talking a lot then Alice came in. "Hey Jess and hello I'm Alice. Jess's cousin, big sister and best friend." I hit myself when Alice said that. Beca's friend came over and, introduces herself to Alice. "Hey Alice. I'm Annabella and this is Beca." Annabella whispered something to Alice bout Beca and I. Beca and I looked at each other then looked at them.

Alice asks Annabella if she wanna go shopping with her Annabella nodded. Annabella and Alice left me and Beca alone. Beca looked at me I looked deeply into her eyes she asked me. "So… What do you want to do now?"


	4. Chapter 4

"_So… What do you want to do now?"  
_I didn't know what to say she left me speechless. I didn't know what to say. "Umm –laughs- umm." _God Jess making a fool of yourself. Come regroup. 'Would you like to go for a walk?' OUT LOUD! _"You wanna go for a walk around?" I saw my hand nearby to hers move mine closer to hers and hold her hand. She flicked her hair and looked deeply in to my eyes I looked back. "Yes I would for a walk with you." Beca said and she smiled.

I grabbed my jacket and hold her hand we left the restaurant. We walked down to the park I kept on looking in to her eyes. I couldn't pull myself away from her its like I was under her spell. Its funny I never knew love someone like this before. We stopped at a lake I had my hands around her waist and she wraped her arms around my neck bring me closer to her. I wasn't too sure if she wanted to kiss me or not. I came closer and rested my head on hers I smiled and looked into her eyes.

Her eyes were full of love. I felt myself being drawn in I couldn't stop myself I wanted, no needed to kiss her. I was a centimeter away from her lips when the wind changed diraction and blew her sweet scent into my face. I couldn't help it I breathed in and I knew in that instant that if I didn't run I would drain her dry.

"I... I have to... I'm sorry...Really Sorry... I'll call you tonight and explain everything just please I need to go" I said leaving Beca stood there looking hopeless as I fled into the night. I rang Alice and told to get the car while Bella and I went hunting before I kill someone. I felt really bad leaving Beca but she would have been dead if I stayed and, I would of gone to the Volturi and ask them to kill me. Or something along them lines I don't want to stay alive knowing that I killed an innocent person or even love.

Bella and I looked for something was just as good as bear. Emmet always gets bear for me and now to be honest I am quiet sick of it really. After the hunt Bella and I went back to the hotel room there I saw Beca and Alice. They were talking I am guessing bout me. "Hey, Beca. Alice and Bella can you guys give us a minute please?" Alice and Bella nodded and went out I wasn't too sure how I can tell Beca about what I am shit how is she gonna take it.

_Hey Beca there is something you should know. I am 16 year old half vampire turning full vampire soon from Australia. Yer I'm sure saying that will help. No try this. _"Beca please don't be scared of me or anything alright ok. Now I know it was wrong of me to leave you at the park. But and now you can't tell anyone not even your friends ok." Beca nodded her sweet scent stills hold me but now I know I can't lose control with her. I can handle it now and even now when I ate I can't and I won't lose it.

"Ok Beca I am a half vampire." She looked at in shock then she compared skin color I was whiter then her. "Are you for real? I mean you, Bella and Alice you three are vampires?" I nodded I was scared of reaction I didn't want her to leave. She stood up and walked around. "Beca I was born this way my mother was vampire and my whole family is. But I am only half coz my mother married a human. If you want I'll leave the ro…" Beca cut me off. "No stay with me please."

I walked up to her and I put my arms around her waist. "After I ran I had to hunt I didn't want to hurt you. I can't lose control when I am with you. I also can't keep myself away from you." Beca put her arms around my neck and hold me close to her. I rested my head on her forehead. "So is it just Bella, Alice and you are vampires or is there more?" Beca asked me wondering. "No there's more. There's Jasper, Emmet, Edward and Rosalie who are my cousins. My aunty Esme and, uncle Carlisle who are also vampires."

She pushed me an arm width apart I let go of her and she sat on the floor. I walked to where Beca was sitting. "Jasper is married to Alice, Emmet is married to Rosalie and Edward is married to Bella." "How is possible?" "They are all foster kids apart from Bella." I sat next to her she was puzzled by the whole thing. _Woah too much info shit I shouldn't of done that. _I got up and asked her. "You want a Dr Pepper?" she nodded I got up and walked over to the fridge. "Hang on you can't eat or drink can you?"

"I can eat and drink because I am only half vampire." I walked back and sat next to her I handed her the Dr Pepper. I opened it and drank it Beca did the same I looked at her. She looked at me and we talked for hours on ends. I grabbed the empty cans of Dr Pepper and throw them in the bin then I lead on the bench. Beca got up and walked over to me she then stand next to me and lead on the bench with me.

I stand in front of her and put my arms around her. Beca put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I rested my head on her forehead and I looked in to her eyes losing myself in them. Beca phone starts to ring I moved so she can answer it. "Hello? Oh hey Becky… Yer I'm alright…. No I'm with Jess… Ok Becky… No I think I'm gonna stay with Jess… Alright talk to later… Bye Becky." She hung up the phone and put it away.

Beca placed her hand in my hand and hold it tight. She looked at me in the eyes I looked at her back in the eyes. "You wanna listen to some music?" She nodded I tried to walk over to the cd player but Beca pulled me back. She smiled at me and laugh. I smiled at her and I tried again. But failed again she pulled me back again. She laugh again and smiled I then asked her. "You gonna let go of me so I can go put on some music?" "No." She laugh I tried again once more but yet again she pulled me back.

I bit my lip and smiled. I picked Beca up in my arms and ran to the cd player. I placed Beca back on her feet she still had my hand in her hand. I tried to play some mix cd I made up but with Beca holding my hand which she made fun and hard to play a cd. I got the cd in the cd player but before I could press play Beca pulled me away from it and pushed me roughly into the wall. I looked into her eyes and saw a strange sense of determination, I couldn't look away. She moved closer to me until her forehead was on mine then as my eyes fluttered closed I heard her breathing become ragged as I could feel it on my lips.

Then the whole world burst into color as I felt her lips touch mine the soft, warm, smooth skin on my luke warm, hard lips felt amazing and I felt myself lean in for more. Beca released my hands and laced them through my hair. One of my hands went to the bottom of her back whilst the other stroked the side of her neck. I moved my hands onto Beca's stomach, keeping my lips attached to hers, and started to gently push her backwards. We got closer to my destination, I could feel it. I could feel the smirk on my lips as I kissed Beca again before the back of her knees hit the arm of the couch and she went down over it.

She knew what I intended and shuffled backwards to the other end of the couch her legs open so I could lie between them. I climbed over the edge of the couch and up towards Beca going slowly so she could see how much I wanted her. My eyes locked with hers and suddenly I was kissing her again, her hands were roaming my back and I gently slid my hand down her front, through the valley between her breasts. Then I traced the edge of her T-Shirt before slipping my hand underneath and spreading my palm on the smooth, soft skin of her stomach.

She then pushed me on my back then climbed on top of me, she kissed me around my neck until she reached my lips. My hands moved from her stomach to her back. Her arms were around my side_s_ bring me closer to her. I heard the door handle rattled but paid no attention to it. The then door opened and all we could hear was Alice yelling. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Beca and I stopped and looked at Alice. Annabella was besides Alice with a weird look on her face. Bella walked in the door 5 seconds later with all Alice's shopping bags. "Alice you know you have a very loud voice we didn't need hear you yelling. Oh hello what's all this then?"

Everyone looked at Beca and I. I didn't know what to say or do coz I could still feel Beca's hand down the back of my shirt. _This is great I was hoping that I wouldn't be yelled at by Alice. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't make me repeat the question. What the hell were you two doing?" Alice asked Beca and I again. Beca and I looked at each other then looked back at them. "Umm… Well… We… we talked right and..." then Beca tried to talk. "And we just… We… we just got… got carried away… and… umm… well" "Nice going Beca didn't know you had it in you!" Annabella laughed. We all turned to Annabella and stared at her. Then she just laughed and said "What can't I be happy that one of my best friends finally got the girl she's been crushing on?"

I turned to Beca she blushed. She tried to hide her blushingness. "You been crushing on me?" Beca looked at me. "Umm well… Have you been crushing on me?" Beca asked me and when I tried to answer that question who would stepped in and said it for me but Alice and Bella. "YESS! YOU DON"T KNOW HOW LONG SHE BEEN AT IT." I stared at them. "You know I can answer that and she was asking me not you two." Alice and Bella looked at their feet I then turned to Beca.

"I'll only admit it if you do." Beca looked down I put my hand on her face and held it up. She looked deeply into my eyes I looked back. "Yes… I have been crushing on you since." She smiled and blushed even more I decided to not say it but to show her. I move my head closer to hers my forehead was resting on her. I kissed her gently on the lips to show her how much I love her. "You have no idea how much I have been crushing on you." I told her.

Alice, Annabella and Bella awed at us I stared at Alice and Bella. "Right well I'm gonna go and ring Jasper." Alice said.  
"And I'm gonna go for a drive I might just go to see a movie." Bella said while looking for the car keys.  
"I better go. Glen is waiting for me." Annabella said trying to rush out the door. We laugh as Annabella tried to get out the door it. As soon as they all left it was back to me and Beca all quiet well expect the part where we were making a lot of noises. Beca was seating in between my legs having her back on my chest. I asked Beca about her life.

"Beca tell me about yourself." She grabbed my arms and wrapped them around her. "Well I have an elder brother. I have 3 best mates Becky, Fifi and Annabella. I got other mates who are cool like Isaac, Mason, Brooke and Beca." I looked at her in shock and asked her. "Tell me Beca how many Beca's do you know?" "Bout 4-5 maybe… I know a lot of Beca's." We both laugh she looks cute when she laughs. "I play guitar and keyboard. Umm that's bout it. Tell me bout yourself Jess."

"Umm… ha-ha ok. Well I'm an only child my mum died when I was 3. I mostly lived with Carlisle and Esme for a long time. My dad just got killed just last week before school started. So we went on a road trip. I play guitar do covers of some songs and I also write my own songs. "Beca looked at me and asked. "Tell me bout your mother and father." "My mum, well I don't remember much about her, I do remember Carlisle telling me how I became a half vampire though. You see as my mother was giving birth to me, Jasper was too close and lost control, he bit her, Carlisle worked as fast as he could to try and get me out of her, but vampire venom flow's really fast it was already in my system I hadn't got enough of it though to change me fully and make me an immortal child. So I was born half vampire and half human, I didn't grow as fast as normal half vamp half human children though because of the fact that I wasn't conceived like that but I still had all the factors of a half vamp half human child. My dad and I never got along and he was always away a lot. So yer."

I never liked talking bout my dad it always weird talking bout him. "After my father got killed it was just too weird to talk bout him. But even though I don't get along with him I kinda miss him after all he was my dad." I looked down to the ground, Beca picked my head up and held me. "Tell me what's the venom like?" she asked cautiously, "from understanding it's the most excruciating pain ever I mean I was only a baby when it happen sure I can still hear myself screaming louder than my mother, but it was the worst pain I have ever felt" I told her, I had my head buried in the side of her neck as she rubbed my back, comforting me.

I started to have flashes of the venom going through my vains the pain started to show. I screamed off the top of my lungs Beca looked at me worried. She pulled me into her chest and hold me close to her letting me know that she is here for me. I wrapped my arms around her hugging her really tight. Beca whispered in my ear something that comfort me. After that I was claim still a little shaken up though. Five minutes later Bella and Alice bursting though the door. "Guys this isn't time for cuddling and getting close, Annabella been kidnapped" Alice shouted. Beca shot up, "What?" she screeched "by who?"

I looked at Bella she was ringing her hands, "Jess, I'm sorry but it was James, we don't know how or why but we know that he's got her and we need to find out where fast." I looked at Alice. "Did you say James?" I snarled I felt the rage rising. "Jess? What's wrong? Who is James?" Beca asked me out of confusion. "He is the reason my mother is dead. Bella call Edward tell him to get his butt down here and make sure he brings Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Carlisle. I want James dead."

Beca was shocked after I told her I hugged her. "Sorry Beca we will make sure we will bring Annabella back." Alice grabbed the keys to the car then she had a flash. "Alice? Bella paper pen now Alice has a vision. NOW!" I yelled. I wanted James dead ever since I found out he killed my mother. "Sorry Beca again. Ok Bella give me the keys to the car I'll get the car started. Alice tell me what do you see?" I caught the keys while Alice was talking. "She is somewhere in Manchester. James has bitten her she gonna become one of us."

I open the door Alice, Bella and Beca started walking out. "Beca you alright?" I asked her even though I knew the answer she was worried her best mate was taken. "I'm worried Jess." I hugged her quickly. We got to the car I open the door for Beca. She climbed in to the back seat I was in the driver's seat and Alice and Beca got in as well. We drove to Manchester Edward and gang were behind me. "Alice have you seen anything yet?" I asked. "Wythenshawe. Baguley." Alice replied.

"Alright… Bella keep your ears open for Annabella's thoughts. Got it?" Bella nodded. "Jess go to Wythenshawe hall in Wythenshawe Park." I changed the gears and found the park. I pulled the car over and stop the engine. Alice, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Emmet and Rosalie went to take care of James while Beca and I went over to Annabella. "Errr…. CARLISLE! CARLISLE GET OVER HERE!" I yelled. Alice and Carlisle ran over to Beca and I. Annabella was on the ground a bite mark on her right arm we knew the venom was spreading. "Beca look away you don't want to see this. Keep a far distance you don't want to be Annabella's first meal."

The boys and Rosalie were ripping James to pieces first James's while Alice, Carlisle and I decide whether to let Annabella change or not.


	6. Chapter 6

"Carlisle what do I have to do?" I looked at Carlisle while Alice trys comforting Annabella. "Its earthier let Annabella be turned into a vampire or not. It's all up to you." I looked at Beca then looked at Annabella. "I think it's best to let her to be changed." Alice and Carlisle looked at me. "What I can't do it me biting her I can't unless her boyfriend can remove the venom. Which is very unlikely now hold her down and make sure she down for a while we don't want her to kill Beca." If I am right and Annabella trys to feed on Beca her life of being a vampire will be over.

"The venom has gone through her systems brace yourselves." Now I keep on wondering why Carlisle always say's brace yourself. Annabella screamed so loudly it was the burning pain of the venom. She tossed and try's to break loose. "BELLA HELP!" I yelled Bella helped us holding Annabella down. Annabella's eye turned red. "WHAT THE HELLS HAPPENING TO ME?" Annabella screamed. We didn't bother to reply it was too hard to hold her down.

"The venom is fully in her systems…. She has turned fully." We let go of Annabella hoping she won't attack Beca. I stand in front of Beca making sure nothing will happen but knowing what will happen I made sure Beca will not get hurt. "If Annabella attack's you Beca run to the car… alright" I whispered to Beca I was worried about her safety if Annabella bites her I will never forgive myself. "EDWARD TAKE ANNABELLA HUNTING NOW! BEFORE SHE DOES ANYTHING THAT I WILL KILL HER FOR!" Edward nod at me and grabbed Annabella.

Annabella and Edward went off in his car to hunt while we cleaned up the mess in the park. While we were cleaning up Becky turned up out of the blue. _Oho now Becky is gonna find out what is it. Find out that me and my family are a vampire day and that you can be turned for free. Oh no. _"Carlisle I'll stay in England for a bit then I'll come back Alice can stay with us." I told Carlisle while Beca and Becky was talking I'm guessing you can't hide secrets from best friends.

"Jess are you sure bout this? What about Annabella she can't stay in here." Carlisle asked me. That is true I mean leaving Annabella here we can't trust that she won't bite anyone. "Carlisle why don't we have the Annabella staying with us be a part of the family I mean there is no other way now is there. Plus Becky and Beca knows about us so they have to be a part of the family now I guess. Right?" Carlisle nodded at me he knew what I was planning.

"I'll come back when I am ready to come back to Forks. Mean time we'll hang here if there is any problem with Annabella call us. But knowing our family we won't have a problem with new born vampire." I told Carlisle. We agreed and Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella went back home. I put my arm around Beca waist and kissed her on the lips. "I'm sorry you have to see that I wish this didn't happen in front of you." I told Beca I felt bad let her see all this. "Its ok besides I got to see you in action." She smirked and kissed me, I smiled. I placed my hand in hers and we walked to the car Alice and Becky were beside us.

Beca and I went into the back seat while Alice and Becky got in the front. As we were driving back to the hotel Beca fell asleep on my shoulder I awed very quietly. We got back to the hotel I picked up Beca and carried her to the hotel room. "Alice can you get the door please?" I asked very quietly I didn't want to wake her up. We got in I placed Beca in my room in my bed and let her sleep. I closed the door behind me very quietly and went to talk to Becky and Alice. "So Becky what were you doing out in the middle of the night may I ask?" I questioned her. "I went out to a party. Now what's this about you and your family being vampires?" I looked at Alice she sighed and told Becky. I decided to go bed and sleep.

I went into the bed room and I saw Beca T-shirt was ridden up. I could see Beca's bare, soft flesh I quickly grabbed the quilt and pulled it over her. I went for a cold shower I was well tired from all of today well not all of it. I got back in to the bed room and I saw Beca she awake and watching me I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "I thought you were asleep." I put my arm around her and kept close to her. "No, I just liked you carrying me" I could feel her blush against my skin it was driving me wild.

"I was scared my best mate was turned into a vampire and she could have killed me, and it got me thinking," Beca said as she put her hand on my leg and began rubbing it."Yes well I think too in situations like those" I was short of breath as I talked, her rubbing was doing crazy stuff to me."About what I want and who I want" I nodded then shook my head, "Nope sorry I'm not getting it". "About WHO I WANT" She repeated. "Oh right... no sorry I still don't get it" "Jess in one word. In one very simple word even you will understand."

Then, with her hand rested on the top of my thigh, she crashed her lips to mine and her other hand slipped under my top. "No Beca stop please. This not the time to do this and I'm sorry but I know you are upset coz Annabella has been turned." Beca kept her hand under my top as I talked. "But Jess I want to do this." "No, you don't Beca, look deep into your heart, is this really what you want right now?" She looked away from me and looked at the ground then looked at me and where her hand was. Beca shook her head and pulled her hand away.

I hold her and whispered in her ear. "I know you must of felt like you have to but you don't. I still love you no matter what." She cried into my chest I held her tight I knew I was doing the right thing. I was doing my best to comfort her. "Beca do you want to be alone or do you want me to stay?" I asked I was worried bout her. She griped me tight and pulled me closer to her. "It's ok I won't be going anywhere and Alice is gonna look after us. " Beca fell asleep on me again I hold her close to me and fell asleep. That night I dreamt of Beca again although she was taken James I didn't know what to do I was shattered when he bitten her.

I wasn't too sure either let her be turned or let her stay human and if I let her stay human would I give up on becoming a full vampire for her. I was yelling at Carlisle, Edward and Alice to make the right choose. I woke up after that I couldn't sleep I checked on Beca she was asleep I kissed her on her forehead and, walked out of the bed and went into the bathroom and wash my face. I went into the room where Alice was, Becky was asleep on the couch. I got a glass of water and drank it Alice pat me on the back it was easy to tell that she had a vision of this happening.

I went back in my room and lied down next to Beca and hold her close to me. Beca tossed over her face was facing mine she smiled and kissed me then fell asleep. _God you are so pretty and cute when you are sleeping. _I fell asleep again and hope that same dream doesn't happen again I need my sleep. _"Annabella! Whats going on here?" I looked around the room Beca was on the ground she was bitten. I felt the rage building up she hurt Beca I throw Annabella throw a wall. I ran to Beca while Alice hold Annabella down. "WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?" I yelled I put my hand through Beca hair and place my head on her forehead. I grabbed her arm and bit it clean her vain of the venom. It killed me inside I couldn't bear biting Beca to get the venom out of her._ I then woke up again I can't fall back asleep if I do something bad will happen to Beca and I don't want anything to happen to her. I mean sure thank god it was a dream but I didn't want to dream that I don't want to.

I kissed Beca on the forehead and left the room I went to the car and got in. I drove around England to clear my head I pulled into a shop and looked around to get some food and drinks. I then drove back to the hotel and as I walked in to the door I saw Annabella. I placed the paper bag on the ground and I stared at her. "What are you doing here Annabella?"I looked around the room Beca was fine she was still in my room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Annabella… What are you doing here?" I asked once more I was worried for Beca safety. "Jess relax I ate which won't let me able to hurt Beca and besides she's not here." I stared at her. "What?" my voice cracked I was shocked I couldn't stand I need to sit down. "She said I'm sorry and wait for her." "But… why… why does she want me to wait for her?" I broken down I wasn't too sure what to do. "I don't know Jess. I should know and you can see it in my eyes but I don't want to tell you." "Annabella… Tell me." I felt the rage building up my eyes were fired up I felt its change to red. Annabella shocked her head and back off one step. "ANNABELLA… TELL ME NOW!" I yelled at her I ran up to her face grabbed her and lifted her up.

I throw Annabella into a wall I broke down crying. I fell to the floor tears pouring out of me I screamed I felt pain in my chest. Alice came up to me and picked me up and put me in my room. Annabella and Alice talked while I cried my heart out I found my guitar in my room I picked it up and played it. I broke a string off it I got up and changed my clothes I got my car keys and went to get more strings. "Jess where you going?" Alice asked me. "I'm going to wait for her. I don't care how long I have to wait. I just want her Alice I want Beca. So now I am going to the guitar shop and buy some more strings and picks. Annabella sorry for throwing you through a wall." I walked out and shut the door behind me I got in the car start the engine.

I was listening to New Medicine (Stay With Me) by The Getaway Plan I had it on repeat. _Stay with me just stay right here please… we could fall with anything more with new medicine oh we'll fall for you now for you know for you leave stay with me oh just stay with me._ As I drove to the shop I started to cry again I tried to wipe my tears away but they kept coming and coming. I parked the car outside the guitar shop I stopped crying and tried to look normal but I couldn't. I got out of the car and walked in t the shop I grabbed the strings and a few picks. "Hey mate. Just them three?" I nodded my head. "yer thanks." I paid for the gear and got back to the car.

I went for a drive around the block for a bit then went back to the hotel. I walked up the stairs and back in to my hotel room I open the door and went in. I saw Alice and Annabella on the couch talking they both looked at me I quietly said hi then went in to my room. I shut the door behind me and sat on my bed grabbed the guitar and change the strings. After I changed the strings I started to tune the guitar then started to play my heart out again. I placed the guitar down and crawled into a little ball on my bed my chest was still hurting like hell.

"Jess… brought you something to eat." Alice came in placed my meal on my bed and left me. I didn't eat much of it. I picked it up and took it in the kitchen and washed it then walked back in my room. Before I walked in Annabella jumped in front of me and gave me a hug. I broke down crying again and pushed Annabella off me and walked in my room. I lay down on my bed and stay there for ages I tried to sleep a few times but couldn't I ended up screaming from the pain. _I remember the times you talked every time you acted like a stranger and all the time we were left here. Have you ever been inside these walls could you talk as if I was a savoir could you tell me how you got here? Cause can't you see that we could be frozen here in time and can't blame and just pretend you didn't start the fire. Stay with me my love... My love oh…. Stay with me my love…. My love oh…_

That song I could hear it playing it gets to me I dunno why but it does. I sang out something that turned into a singing/yelling and I repeated it over and over again. "I'm looking at you through the glass dunno how much time has pasted oh god it feels like forever no one ever tells you that forever feels like home sitting all alone inside your head how do you feel that is the question but I forget you don't expect an easy an answer." Annabella came in the room she sat at the edge of the bed I sat up looked her then looked away. I was hoping it would be Beca. "Jess…" I looked at her I was sad still felt lost, confused wasn't too sure what to do. "Why?" I whispered, I didn't understand why would my Beca leave me like this?

"I don't know Jess, but there's something different about you, I don't know how your family hasn't noticed, maybe they just became accustomed to the scent? but your blood smells different there's something not human about you" Annabella started telling me and I sank down onto the bed beside's her. "Is it possible that your father wasn't actually human?" I looked at her as if she worked it out something I don't know about now this is just too weird for me. "Err… umm what the hell do you mean women?" "I don't know… I should just explain what I mean like the fact that you heart beat is a bit faster than a normal halfey. It's a bit strange don't you think?" I still looked at her weirdly what on earth is she talking bout I am only half human and half vampire that's it or there is something that people are not telling me. "Oh come on Jess its really observes the way you act and dress." I still not understanding what is she on bout so I let Annabella continue talking which never happens for me coz I never stop talking. Although I did stop talking with Beca… Beca… "Jess your alien… no wait… You're a Time Lord!"


	8. Chapter 8

"_You're a Time Lord."_

_A Time Lord me? Surely not it's… its impossible I can't be a Time Lord coz… coz I just can't. Maybe I should say this out loud. _"A Time Lord me? Surely not its… its… it's impossible I can't be a Time Lord coz… coz… coz I just can't!" Annabella just looked at me like as if I didn't know bout this myself. "Oh come on Jess think about it? The way you cat with everyone. The way you speak I mean look at the way you dress even." I stared at her.

No... No way ok maybe what if I am is that gonna change anything? "So… Annabella I always talk like this and dress like this. What difference is that gonna make?" Annabella pulled out this thing out her pocket and handed it to me. "Rose Tyler this girl that knows the last Time Lord also known as the Doctor asked me to give this to the next Doctor. I believe it's you."

I took it out of her hands I pressed the button that made a noise I jumped it was freaking me out this was way too much for me. "It's a sonic screwdriver the Doctor used it a lot before he died. Its funny isn't it?" Annabella explain to me. "Its funny? How is this funny? Its not funny at all!" I yelled at her Annabella looked at me. "Jess I meant…" I cut her off. "I know what you meant. Hush! I had to think this was soo confusing. _How am I a Time Lord and how is it gonna help me get Beca… Beca. _

"Ohh…" I said Annabella looked at me. "Jess?" I then realized why I didn't notice it before I mean Rose was my dad's friend. Hang on maybe I should explain this to Annabella. "My dad knows Rose Tyler. They were good mates. Oh my god why didn't I know this and… and… and why didn't I recognize the Darlics." She looked at me… success I have confused her it all works. "Jess what are you on about?" I need to work on it so I ran out of the room to my car Annabella followed me confused beyond reach.

Alice was some where my guess shopping I sat in my car with my phone out. "Jess what the he…" Annabella questioned me I told her to hush. I knew what was going to happen. I am about to get two phone calls. One… was gonna be from Victoria just because I killed James and two… I don't know yet ha-ha this doesn't help. "Jess? What on earth are you doing and why are we waiting in your car?" I sighed. "Annabella you need to learn patients. We are going to wait for…"

My phone started to ring. "That." I picked up my phone. "Hello?" I wired for a reply Annabella looked at me weirdly. _"Am I talking to Jess?"_ _Ha-ha its Victoria what a dumb question 'Am I talking to Jess?' why would she call my phone if she wanted to talk to me god. _"Yes… I am guessing I am talking to Victoria. I'm sorry Victoria but you got to do better than this."

I turned on the engine to my car and the tracking computer to track Victoria down. _"I have your girlfriend." _I started to feel fury building up in my vains and I felt my eyes being on fired. _"Make a switch and she won't get be brusied as bad. The trade is you for her." _I thinked bout it for a second it is worth it. "Alright. Deal." Annabella looked at me I hung up the phone and went to the same place as before where it all happened. "Jess… Please don't tell me you made a deal with a vampire?" I looked at Annabella then looked at the road I rather trade myself in and save Beca then put her in pain.

"Relax Annabella I have a plan." "What plan?" I looked at her and pulled a face then looked at the road. "I haven't stop talking… I trade myself in but… but… but what Victoria doesn't know Edward, Bella, Emmet, Carlisle and Rosalie are in the trees. We gonna stop Vitoria rescue Beca and the world." Annabella looked at me. "How are you going to do all that?" "I'm gonna do a thing." "What thing?" I looked at her then turned the wheel over a sharp coroner. "I don't know it's a thing in progress respect the thing."

I slam on the breaks I got out of the car and locked Annabella in. "Hay?" "Sorry Annabella but if you come out of nowhere and the trade is not complete I swear to god I will kill you." I walked over to the park on the other side of the road and waited for darkness to come. I sat on the bench and waited while my family decided to climb up the trees and sit there. The sun went down it was time this is left in fates hands well and mine. I saw two people coming over to me it were Victoria and Beca. "Well Victoria here I am like I promised now hand over Beca." Beca stared at me.

Victoria pushed Beca over to me. I hugged Beca I whispered in her ear. "Forgive me but it was the only way." "COME ON JESS TIME TO MEET YOUR FATE!" Victoria yelled out to me. I looked at her then looked at Beca I hugged her one last time and walked over to Victoria. "Well what now Victoria?" Victoria popped her fangs out. I wasn't scared I can handle this or can I. "Yes I can see that you have fangs would you like a medal for it." Victoria stared at me I am not normal for god sakes. She grabbed my arm and throws me at a tree. She then picked me up again and said "you are weak ever since you meet that human you have become weak." Victoria then throws me through some benches and landed in a pond.

My arm started to bleed out my lip was cut I was battered. The worst part is Beca was watching it and was scared. Before Victoria ran up to me and picked me up I pulled out my screwdriver and aimed it at the door of my car to unlock it. Annabella shotgun out of the door and stand in front of Victoria and grabbed her and throw her to the other side of the park. "Oh great it's you…. Do you ever shower I mean seriously you stick." Victoria ignored Annabella and ran up to me again but what she didn't realize what was going to happen next well neither did we I think.

Annabella grabbed the shoulder of Victoria's top and pulled her back towards her, "Don't you even dare" she whispered, her voice was deadly. All I could see was the terror show in Victoria's eye's before Annabella ripped off her arm faster than my eye's could follow. Victoria was a heap of arms legs and torso soon and Annabella had gotten a lighter from somewhere and had set her on fire. She walked towards me and picked me up, being careful not to move me to much so as to keep my wounds from bleeding out. I saw Alice running with Beca in her arms, I tried to smile at her but I couldn't move properly. "Come on we need to get you home" She said to me, she took off running and I felt myself drift into a black abyss.


	9. Chapter 9

"_I'm standing on the bridge. I'm waiting in the dark. I thought you will be her by now."_Whose sweet voice am I hearing hang on I can't move or open my eyes. _"There's nothing but the rain no footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound." _Ok I am in pain, I don't know where I am and… and.. And… _"It's a damn know where cold trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you."_

Well yer its cold but then again I am use to it. Ok so I'm unconscious I don't know where I am, I can't move my body and I think I know who is next to me but I'll wait and see. _"Has she woken up yet?"_ My guess that that was Alice, Bella and Annabella entering the room with Jasper and Edward behind them. _"No she hasn't. I'm worried she hasn't moved or open her eyes yet."_ Beca… I wish she didn't see all of it along fear that I'm gonna die when I'm not.

I hear her starting to cry. _Oh please don't cry Beca I'm gonna wake up soon. Just… Just please…. Please don't cry I will wake up."Beca… Jess has been through much more than this. Trust me she'll be fine."_ Thanks Bella she needed to know that almost a few times before just great work. If I was awake right now I'll hit ya Bella. _"Beca go to sleep you been here for days and hasn't slept for weeks. I'll stay here and I'll ring you to let you know when Jess is awake." _Annabella told Beca. _"No… No thank you I wanna be here when Jess wakes. It works for me to stay with Jess. I just wanna stay here."_

"_Well can you at least get some sleep. It at help you for a bit." _I am guessing Annabella wanna argue with Beca._ "Fine I will get off my case women." _Next person to shotgun through the door to check on me was well… _"Is Jess ok? Has she woken up yet? Beca are you ok? Did the vampire bite you? Did Jess had to get the venom out of you?" _ Wow Becky is worse the Alice with the full on twenty questions. _Hmmm let's see no to I'm ok. No I'm not awake. Beca is worried about me, Victoria did not bite her I made sure of that and there is no venom._

"_We got to go and give news updates to Emmet, Rosalie and Esme. Well you two be fine here?" _Edward said I guessing Alice thought I was going to wake today or tonight or whatever the time is. I felt someone grabbing my hand and gripping it tight and soft, warm lips, smooth skin on my hand which turned into a gentle kiss. A warm breath was blow into my ear as words were being said. _"I'm with you. Take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I… I'm with you." _

I still felt the hand in mine I griped it tight enough to send a message to Beca to let her know I am ok. If I can only open my eyes right now then I can see Beca's beautiful face after all these weeks, days or months. _"Jess? Are you waking up? I know you are moving slightly." _I wish I can reply I hear Becky is going to get some coffee and Beca a cup of tea. Umm ok this is gonna sound weird but I can move my tongue. I told you it sounds weird.

I tried to open my eyes as hard as I can. My leads are so heavy they were never heavy before. If only I can talk or open my mouth at least something instead of lying here feeling helpless. I could hear Beca starting to sing again I think I know the song she was sing. _"And when we get home. I know we won't be home at all. This place we live, it is not where we belong. And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own." _I got feeling in my mouth I started to open and close my mouth moved my jaw around.

I think I can start talking or do something after Beca says the last bit of the versus. _"Going back to get away after everything has changed." _My turn although my voice was weak and it was hard to sing. "Cause you remind me of the time when were so alive. Do you remember that? Do you remember that?" I opened my eye leads my vision was a bit fuzzy but I could see a bit. I saw Beca's face she was shocked and happy I am guessing to see that I am awake. "Could you help me push aside all I have left beside. Do you remember that? Do you remember that?"

My voice was still a little weak but at least I woke up. I smiled at Beca she came closer to me and hugged me. "Oww… oww… oww." I said softly not to loud so nurses can hear me. "Oh sorry." Beca said as she stopped hugging me and just sat next to me I smiled at Beca again. "Its ok you can hug me but just try not to hurt me although I don't mind if it hurts to be hugged by you." I told Beca I was happy to see her. I looked at my right arm it was bandaged up and my left hand was as well. I used my left hand to check what wounds are on my head I have a cut on the top of my eye brow, cut on my lip and another one near my eye.

"Beca you know how I am part Vampire well a partly and I just found this out today. Well… I am part Time Lord." Beca was not surprise something tells me Annabella told her before I could. I tried to sit up and not trying to hurt myself Beca helped me to sit up. While I was trying to sit up this women walked in the room looking for… "You." Ok the women is looking for me. "Are you Jess Cullen?" she asked me. "That depends are you planning to kill me." "Ok my guess is you are. God you've changed you might not recognize me I'm Rose. Rose Ty…" Oh my god it's…. "Rose Tyler you can't be…. Can it be? No Rose?" Beca looked at she was confused. "Beca this is Rose Tyler she was my dad's assistant and girlfriend as well after mum died." Rose shock hands with Beca.

"So how are you after you have been fighting with vampires?" Rose asked. "Well lets see nearly died yet again and I am in so much pain but I am ok. How's you?" Beca placed her hand in mine held it I made my grip a bit tighter. "I've been alright it has been weird without your father around." She then looked at Beca and me then my hand in Beca's she realize that I am with Beca. "Are you two dating or something?" Beca and I looked at each other I smiled at Beca and she smiled backed at me. "Awww. That is cute." We looked at Rose she ruin the moment. Becky walked in with the cup of tea and coffee and she saw that I was up. "JESS!"

We all laughed I guess everyone was worried about me. "I should of asked this earlier how long has I been a sleep for?" "You been a sleep for 3 weeks." Beca answered me. Wow better than a month or two maybe I was really looking forward to Beca again.


	10. Chapter 10

Lets see I am lying on a bed and I got my girl who I love so much right next to me. I have a Rose Tyler talking to my friend Becky. I felt good even though I am bandage up. "Jess?" Rose began to talk to me. "I almost forgot here is the key to the tardis. Well I best be off I'll see you around Jess."

Rose gave me the key to the tardis and started to disappear in to a fade of nothing. "See ya Rose." I looked at Beca my hand was still in her I pulled it softly and asked her to come here I kept on doing that until her forehead was on mine. I place my hand on her cheek pulling her closer to my lips and kissed her with a long faithful kiss. I smiled at Beca as I whispered the words I love you to her I looked in to her eyes and got lost in the depth. I saw her lips move as I read her lips I could see the words I love you two coming out.

"Beca go and get some sleep please. You must have been up for days get some sleep don't worry about me I'll still be here when you wake." I told Beca I can see it in her face she was tired but still so beautiful. "Alright I will but still please be here when I wake up." I kissed Beca on the lips again then on the forehead. "It's a deal I won't be going anywhere." Beca sat back on the chair that was near my bed and fell asleep. _So beautiful… so cute how she sleeps._

"Becky how's you? I mean after you shouted at me just because I woke up." We laughed then Becky started talking. "Yer I'm alright I was a bit worried but its all good now." I started to fell hungry my stomach growled like crazy. I asked Beca to go get me a chocolate bar or anything sweet for me. After Becky left the room I was still in my bed I turned and watched Beca sleeping. Watching Beca sleep made me sleepy even though I slept for 3 weeks so I decided to close my eyes and see what world I will go to.

I have no idea what I was dreaming about it was all strange. I don't know I mean I see a stage ad there was a loud rawring crowd out there. I looked in a minor and think what is going on then when I walked on stage I was in the tardis. _"Hmm odd…" _ I said I heard another voice saying _"What's odd?" _It was Beca and she was there in the tardis.

We both then walked out of the tardis and we were in the park and, there Victoria picked me up and throws me into a tree. Although it's weird coz she's dead… I fell to the ground she picked me up again and throw me into a fountain a bit of the fountain cut me. I was losing a lot of blood I was going to die in this dream Victoria then, broke almost all of my ribs. She then stepped on my leg causing it to break I screamed so loud that Beca woke up and had to wake me up.

"Jess? JESS WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes with a shock look on my face I was gasping for air I couldn't breathe. "Jess its ok you're safe. Please relax." I looked over to Beca she was worried I scared her. Becky walked in the room and placed my food on the table she looked at Beca and I she saw how scared I was and how worried Beca was. "Jess… Beca are you two ok?" I was in pain I couldn't speck I was still gasping for air Beca talked for me. "I'm ok I guess and Jess just had a nightmare I am guessing."

It felt so real I was going to die but how what why? Beca in my dream was forced to watch me, watching me die slowly. I hugged Beca so tight I didn't want to let go I was worried. I still couldn't breathe Beca yelled at Becky to get Carlisle Becky ran like the wind Beca stayed with holding my hand tight. I was going into shock Beca hold my hand tightly she stroked my forehead and trying to comfort me as much as she can before Carlisle comes in. "What's going on is Jess alright?" Carlisle ran in with Becky following behind him and a crack staff behind her. I felt like I was about to fall unconscious again. "Jess does it hurt when you breath?" Carlisle asked. "Yes." I gasped for air I still couldn't breathe probably. "Where does it hurt?" The room was spinning I was going to close my eyes. "JESS! STAY WITH ME! BOMBER!" I turned to Beca she mouthed the words don't leave me please I replied with I won't leave you I promise. "What's wrong with Jess?" Becky asked Carlisle while Carlisle checked my breathing pattern. "I think Jess has punchier a lung and the air is compressing against it. I need to let the pressure out."

I was unconscious again and I stopped breathing I couldn't breathe I don't remember what happens next. Next thing I felt was a needle in my chest which made a hole in my chest to let the air out after a while I became conscious again. I gasped for air after a while I started to breathe normally. "Let me know you need anything Jess?" I nodded then Carlisle left the room. While Carlisle walked out of the room Annabella walked in and saw me awake kissing Beca.

"JESS! Your finally awake god take your time." Annabella laughed I just stared at her. "What I walk in on my sister doing more with her boyfriend you think my two best mates kissing is going to make me blush or something?" "No I was expecting you to come back later but seeing how you ruin the moment... Hi and yes I finally waked up although you missed me slipping out of conscious but anyway..." We all talked for a while then the next day Carlisle came in to the room and got me discharged out of the hospital. I was wheeled chaired out of the hospital by Beca we got to my car and I gave Beca my keys to the car. I hoped in to the passenger seat and Beca got in the divers seat. We didn't go back to the hotel instead we went to Beca's place. I walked into Beca's house she guided me into the living room and sat me down. "Do you need anything?" Her voice dripping with worry. "No thanks I'm alright."

Beca walked in to the kitchen and got herself something to eat. I got up and walked over to Beca cd case and had a look at the cds. _Paramore, Muse, Metallica, Angels and Airwaves, Lady Gaga, Blink 182, Bowling For Soup, Papa Roach and more._ I saw Beca's guitar and walked past the cd case then picked up the guitar and went back to couch. I checked if it was in tune by strumming it up and down. Then I started playing it.

"_Love letters written in lipstick  
The case is closed and I am covered in your fingerprints  
Lay right here with me tonight  
The sun is coming up  
I've got the prefect view."_  
Beca walked in to the room and sat down next to me.  
_"I've got the day planned out  
Even thought it through  
Oh baby teach me something I never knew  
Like a diamond in the roof I'd shine for you  
Stop chase, you went into the dark  
With such grace, it's never been this hard  
I've never fallen, I've never fallen faster."_

Then Beca joined in as if she knew the song so I stopped sing and kept on playing.  
_"Stop chase, you went into the dark  
With such grace, it's never been this hard  
I've never fallen, I've never fallen faster  
Ooohh, ooohh, ooohh."  
_I looked at Beca she had the most beautiful sing voice I smiled at her, and she blushed then she stopped sing as I sang.  
_"Let's hit the town parade every avenue  
Let's burn it down, forget all we ever knew  
Free from these city lights  
Undercover, out of sight and out of mind  
Where I can give you all my time  
Oh baby teach me something I never knew  
Like a diamond I'd shine for you."_

I stopped sing for a bit and let Beca sing.  
_"Stop chase, you went into the dark  
With such grace, it's never been this hard  
I've never fallen, I've never fallen faster  
Stop chase, you went into the dark  
With such grace, it's never been this hard  
I've never fallen, I've never fallen faster"  
_I joined in this time with Beca to sing the last of the song.  
_"Stop chase, you went into the dark  
With such grace, it's never been this hard  
I've never fallen, I've never fallen faster  
Stop chase, you went into the dark  
With such grace, it's never been this hard  
I've never fallen, I've never fallen faster."_

I stop playing and place the guitar down on the wall, I then looked at Beca and placed my arm around, while I quietly said oww. I glazed into her eyes losing myself in her beauty I lean in to kiss her but as I was about to Alice burst through the door. "Jess… The voultri are coming… And they are coming for… Beca!"


	11. Chapter 11

"_The Voultri are coming… and they're coming for… Beca."_

I looked at Alice with a shocked look, Beca looked at me grabbing my arm real tight, I quietly said oww. "Who are the Voultri? Why are they coming after me?" Beca said her voice dripping in fear and worry, Alice looked at me expecting me to explain. "The voultri is a royal family of evil vampires that are strong, really old and have really unusual powers." I explained then Alice explained in greater details. "Alice when are they coming?" I asked with worriedness I don't want to change Beca, she is perfect the way she is, I love her for her. "Its hard to tell probably be a few days or 3. I'll be high alert and so will be Annabella, Edward and Jasper." I nod at Alice, she then walked out of the room.

Beca was scared I moved closer to her and hugged her tight. "It's alright everything will be alright trust me. We got Alice and Jasper in the trees, Edward on the roof and Annabella in the backyard." Beca looked at me and whispered in my ear, "I know it will. I trust you." I smiled at her, "I will love you forever." Just then Edward walked in. "Sorry to interrupt your moment but we need to think of a battle plan if we are going to survive this attack." He said, I looked at him, well not looked I glared what was it with everyone interrupting my Beca time? Edward laughed at me I am guessing he readed my mind again. "Edward here's the plan if they do attack I will be telling them that I am a Time Lord by saying, 'Hold it… Hold it before dying there is one thing you guys need to consider. I am part Time Lord now do you really want to fight?' Alright Edward?"

Edward nod and laugh at it he then reply, "Alright well if you two need anything I'll be on the roof." "OH Edward…" I said before he left the room, "Can you please don't or stop reading our minds please?" Edward just looked at me and laughed again last time I check I am not a clown. "I'll ry." Edward left the room and jumped back on the roof. I grabbed the guitar and started to play a few songs without sing the words to it. "Stop playing for a second." Beca said, I stop playing the guitar and place it back down leaning against the wall. Beca got up and got a cd off the shelf and put it into the cd player and pressed play. I listen to the song I recognized the song from the first verse, I then got up and started to sing along to the chorus.

"And I don't know  
And I can't guess  
If it's gonna be ok."  
I danced around and started to head bang Beca laughed at me I grabbed Beca's hands and pulled her close to me as I continue sing to her.  
"But now, my last wish  
Is that you do this with me  
Kiss me here, hold my hand  
Let me feel like I'm the only one  
I know you can  
Won't you do it for me now."

Beca giggled I smiled at her, the music kept on playing through the speakers. I pulled Beca even closer to me, I placed my hand on her hip and the other in her hand. "Place your hand on my shoulder. Don't worry it won't hurt me." Beca nod and placed her hand on my shoulder. We started to dance slowly around the room, Beca slid her hand down from my shoulder to my waist. I had an idea of what she was going so I let go of her hand and, place my hand on her waist and Beca did the same on me. Beca pulled me closer to her so our foreheads were touching. The chorus of the song played again, I looked into Beca's eyes as she was looking into mine. As the chorus started to say, _'kiss me here, hold my hand.'_ I lean in to kiss Beca, I reached her soft, warm, smooth lips and finding her leaning in for more from my cold hard lips. Beca pulled me forwards while she was walking backwards she was taking me somewhere I didn't know, I kept my lips attached to hers.

We bumped into the wall, her hands slid up inside of my shirt. As I felt Beca's soft, warm hands on my cold flesh, I pulled Beca off the wall, and moved with her lips still on mine. We moved to the couch, I felt a smirk coming across my face as I kissed Beca for the last time, before she stumbles backwards on to the couch. Only thing this time is she pulled me down with her, so I could fall on top of her. _Hehehe I'm falling for you._ I placed my hand on to Beca's chest, sliding down the valley between her breasts. I then moved my hand down to the edge of her shirt, then slid it under her shirt on to her soft, smooth skin. Beca started to slowly undoing my shirt as she pushed me on my back. I moved my hands from her stomach to her back, and pulled her closer to me. I wanted to feel her warmth on my skin, I loved her warmth it heated my skin and I loved having that contact with her. Beca finished undoing the last button of my shirt, she then slid it off and let it fall behind me.

I kissed Beca again as I tried to sit up right, but ending up on my back again. I moved my hands up Beca sides pushing her t-shirt up, Beca kissed my chest up to my neck then my neck to my lips. I pushed Beca back on to her back and fell on top of her. I kissed Beca again, as Beca was leaning in to kiss again we heard a scream. It was Annabella who was screaming, Beca and I stopped what we were doing and picked up my shirt and quickly button it up as fast as we can. I kissed Beca again and picked up my sonic screwdriver. We both ran outside and found out we were dealing with something that is not vampire. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?" Annabella screamed she was freaking out in a tree. I put Beca behind me protecting her as much as I can suddly, I heard someone familiar from somewhere not that far away. So far she looked like a ghost for a few minutes then she fully appear.

"DRALEKS! Jess get your butt down here." Rose yelled. _The Darleks impossible dad killed them all. _Rose throw a second gun at me that can kill some of the darleks, Annabella ran to my side next to Beca. I am guessing Rose knows Annabella the way Rose glared at her and everything. "Annabella take Beca inside don't let anyone in well don't let the darles in,' I explained to Annabella, I then turned to Beca I kissed her on the forehead and said, "don't worry everything will be alright ok? Stay in the house until I come back ok?" Beca looked at me then kissed me on the lips , then she whisper to me, "I love you…" "I love you too Beca." I replied. Annabella pulled Beca inside the house, I jumped in to action and landed in the middle and stand behind Rose. "Do you have any plans Jess?" Rose asked as we were shooting the darleks. _Why are you asking… Oh wait I is part Time Lord ok think of a plan… Think of a plan… Come on come on wakey… wakey… I got it. _

"Rose cover me I'm gonna upgrade my gun that will send all the darleks to hell. As soon as I finish up grading the gun I'll pass it to you I'll cover your back with your gun and you aim for the sky that will suck all the darkels in. PULLING THEM ALL IN!" Rose nod her head and started shooting all over the place, I got on my knees and pulled out my sonic screwdriver, and started working on the gun. "How much longer? I can't hold them off much longer. Rose yelled at me. "hold them off for five minutes Rose you can do this after all you done this for dad." I replied I was too busy to talk, I was more focus to upgrade the gun and getting rid of the darleks.

"Speaking of your father… Jess there is something you should know about Anna…." "No time to talk now hush." By the time I finished hushing Rose the gun I was working on was finished upgrading. I switch guns with Rose and started shooting at the darleks, while Rose set the gun to hell. "exterminate…. Exterminate…. Make sure you kill the doctor." The Darleks continue saying. "EXTERMINATE THIS DARLEKS." Rose yelled as soon she aim for the sky and started shooting then she disappear then everything went white. The darleks were sucked into a worm hole that sent them far, far, far away.

As the wormhole disappeared along with the darleks, I don't know what happen, I collapse I think I fell to the ground. I was passed out on the ground I heard a scream but didn't move was I dead. No not really and then I heard a song words that were either sang out or playing. _How did we get here when I use to know you so well. How we get here I think I know…. On my own I'm screaming, 'I love you so.'_


	12. Chapter 12

_Somewhere weakness is our strength, and I'll die searching for it. I can't let myself regret, such selfishness my pain and all the trouble caused. No matter how long I believe there's hope, buried beneath it all and, hiding beneath it all and, growing beneath it all. _What the? What the hell am I doing on stage with Paramore….. Oh wait I fainted no wait… I'm out side on the ground and I feel like I just been picking up off the ground. _This is how we'll stand when… When they burn our houses down this is what will be, oh glory._

Hmm I'm on the couch and lying on someone's lap, I'm inside weird much. Now I know what's going on Paramore is playing through the speakers there is no stage and that, but what has happen no what has caused me to pass out that is the question. _Reaching as I sink into light…. Reaching as I sink into light. _What has caused this how… how… ah-ha. _"Carlisle she is bleeding internally. What do we do?"_ Alice asked, how on earth did I get internal ble… oh wait Victoria. _"I dunno Alice with Jess not being human and all I.." "SHE CAN HEAL HERSELF! SHE IS PART TIME LORD. LOOK AT HER ARMS AND FACE!" _Oww… Oww note to self don't have Beca, Becky and Annabella in the same room yelling. Hang on how do they know this Time Lord stuff when I only found out about four weeks ago… Was it four weeks I still don't know.

The bandages were taken of my left hand and right arm, as I open my eyes I looked up and I saw Beca. "HOLY SHIT!" Alice yelled, "Why didn't we knew about this before?" Alice asked and looked at me._ Again I only found out four weeks ago so don't look at me look at them, they know more bout this Time Lord stuff then I do. _"Well we don't know if she did that as a kid back then. Also why didn't you guys knew about this?" Beca and Becky replied, while Annabella looked outside. "Guys…" I said, everyone looked at me, " I have a feeling the Voultri will be here any minute now, and talking about how half Time Lord I am or half vampire is not going to help. Now we need to stand together and, have a great welcoming party to the Voultri before they kill a few or turn a few. Alright?" _wow did I just say that.. Spooky. _ I sat up then got on to my feet and turned off the music.

Carlisle disappeared, to I don't know where. I wasn't too sure what to do, I was quite scared, quite worried I mean the plan is to scare them off with me being a Time Lord and all. Ok part Time Lord but will the Voultri be scared off from this, I mean the Voultri aren't scare of anything or are they. But I do know this over my dead body, they will not turn Beca into a vampire I can't and I won't let it happen. "Jess?" That was Beca yelling from the kitchen I'm guessing Alice is having a vision, I ran into the kitchen and said, "What do you see Alice? How far away are the Voultri from here?" Ok so I asked calmly but knowing me I was freaking out like hell. "The Voultri… they're not that far away and… umm… I don't want to say." Alice replied I guess I'll have to find out the next bit later well I have to find out for myself great. I was shaking in my boots, I just realized Edward and Jasper was in the house. I paced around the house thinking of ideas that won't lead to war, then Beca came into the room standing in front of me stopping me from passing.

"You got to stop worrying, please you're making me worried." Beca told me, I don't need her to worry I know I need to worry. "I just not… I am doing this… I care about you and I love you so much… I jus.." Beca interrupted me. "You need to stop worrying ok plus I love you too." "But I need to think of…" I was interrupted again by Beca. She jumped on me telling me to shut up with a long tender kiss. "Stop… worrying… please… for me please stop worrying." I nodded and kissed her again then I stop… "They're here… The voultri are here how do I know? I anit too sure all I know is that they're here now."

We all walked out the door and stand in the front yard, I stand so close to Beca making sure no one.. No one was to touch her. The Voultri walked in and stand right in front of us, I stand even closer to Beca then one of the Voultri peoples took a step forward. I dunno much about them nor have I met them. "Well… hello Alice, Edward, Jasper, Annabella, Jess and Beca." I just staired at him, I held Beca close to me. _You are not turning her over my dead body you will not there is now I will let you. _Alice, Edward and Jasper said what was it 'hello Marcus?' I then just went into a flash getting the knowlogy of part of the Voultri. _Marcuss, Jane, Demetri and Alec. _Annabella didn't even said a word it's like she knows something or that her secret is about to be reviled a bit weird. "So you two are the huge fuss, Jess and Beca." Marcus went on he looked at then he looked at Annabella. Jane walked up to me and Beca she just looked at us, I put Beca behind me and stared at Jane.

"Well we can see Jess is very protective of Beca, she has done this a number of times hasn't she." _Well done Jane want a doggy treat?_ Jane walked towards Annabella and looked at her, it's like she was reading us like an open book, the fact is we are an open book to them. "Well Jess you know why we are here, now we will leave when we turn Beca." Marcus said looked at him the laugh at him. "Have you smelt me do you even know what is in my blood?" Ok that was weird to say. "I anit human I am half vampire but there is something else I am half of. So what is it come on you guys should know, after all you are the mighty Voultri are you not." They looked at me, all of them the Voultri were looking at me, Jane walked up to me and looked at me. Jane grabbed my arm, pulled out a knife and cut down the middle of my arm. "OK you really didn't need to cut my arm, I've been battered for the last five weeks and now this. Come on." I look down at my arm and so did Beca and Jane, my arm started to heal a bit at a time.

Jane walked back to Marcus and started to talking, more of a whisper talk. Marcus started walking up to but before he even got to me and Beca a ring of fire appeared in front of us, "WHAT THE HELL? Ok who did this? And Marcus you should know this it's quite simple really. I AM THE DOCTOR DAUGHTER!" They looked at me. Marcus, Jane, Demetri and Alec they all looked at me. _Who on earth started the fire?_ "Guilty of starting the fire." Annabella said as she raised her hand then soundly it disappeared. Marcus looked at Annabella then he started to speak, "A ring of fire, starting the fire, maybe it's time Jess knows the truth." Annabella looked at him extremely wide eyes. "Know what? Tell me what? What are you…. Annabella what is he on about?" I yelled. "Go on tell her.." Marcus said he had a smirk on his face. "NO! NO I'm NO…" I started to interrupted Annabella. "SHUT UP ANNABELLA AND JUST TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!" I looked at Annabella then at Marcus then at Annabella again. I was so confused what the hell is going on. "Do you want to tell her or shall I?"

Marcus asked, Annabella bowled her head in shame and sorrow, "AGAIN TELL ME WHAT?" I yelled, Marcus started talking again, "Think about it Jess, she killed Victoria to protect you, then a ring of fire to…" I started to interrupt again, "To protect her best friend both times to protect her not me. HER!" I yelled. "Or was it? Jess you are missing the bigger picture." "What picture Marcus? What the hell are you on about?" This is redicouse what is he on about. "Tell me Jess how did your mother died?" Marcus asked, I looked at him I was quzzled and confuzzled beyond belief. "She died when I was three thirteen years ago, I don't know how but yer." I replied then Marcus said, "And Annabella how are you?" "I'm fifteen." What is this vampire on about? Marcus laughed at her and said, "So you remember that bit but you don't remember how old you are. Great… Now for the moment of truth." There was a pause before finding out something was life changing, well I'm not sure if it kind of was. "Jess met your mother who is actually thirty-two and… and… who never died when you were three."

I looked at him then I looked at Annabella, well I mean my mum, the world was spinning. I was going to faint again, I started to fight back with the fanitingness. Then soundly a Tardis appeared in front of us. But that's impossible I'm the only one with the Tardis, unless… "Ahh now this is even more interesting mother, father and daughter together for the first time ever. Well Jess you get to find out the truth once and for all, now before we leave there is a fact of a hum…" I interrupted Marcus, I was angry all some vampires can think about changing a human into a vampire or feeding off them. But that's just one of the reasons why I was pissed off, my father comes back even though he's dead and Annabella is my mother. "NO… No one is changing my Beca for a good reason and that reason is we're gonna travel through time and space. And if that's not good enough then kill me because that is the only way over my dead body!"

Everyone just looked at me to see if I was bluffing or not. I wasn't bluffing, I mean it if they were going to do it then kill me just kill me. Sure I'm kind of the last of the Time Lords but that doesn't matter, Beca staired at me and whispered, "Don't say that, I don't want that, I don't want you to say over your dead body I rather you alive." Marcus and Jane started to talk, my dad open the Tardis door and just sort of peaked out. "We will come to an agreement," Marcus said, "We will let Beca be human which is a shame we could of used her as a vampire. Only if you do mean it going to travel through time and space. We can't interfere with Time Lord stuff." Then the Voultri disappear, I looked at my father well not looked at him I glared at him, then I glared at my mother. I walked into Beca's house and walked into the kitchen. I leaned on the bench with my arms folded across my chest I couldn't think I wasn't too sure what to do now.

Beca walked into the house and looked for me, she then found me in the kitchen. Beca started to hug me so I unfolded my arms and hold her close to me, I put my forehead on hers and looked in to her eyes. Soundly mother and father walked in the door and into the kitchen , Beca moved to my side with my arm around her waist. "Jess we need to talk, Beca can you give us a minute." "No 'mother ' we could have had this talk before and at the moment I am not too happy that dad is here as well. He could of told me the truth before he died and you could of told me the truth well back when I came here. " My voice had anger and fury in it. "I died?" My dad went on. "Yer and you saved me and her but wasn't around much when I was gone." Annabella, I mean mother said. "If anyone needs me I'll be upstairs where is none of your business mum and dad." I stormed off, "She's got your temper and I am guessing you stubbornness." Dad said, I yelled at him. "I HEARD THAT!"

Annabella laughed and said, "she's got mostly Time Lord in her and vampire too." "OH MY GOD SHUT UP YOU TWO!" I screamed, I went into Beca's room and sat there on her bed. Soon Annabella walked into the room and sat next to me, I moved away from her I wasn't comfortable. "Jess you got to talk to me." "No mother I don't you disappeared for thirteen years. I was to believe you were dead and now I find out your not." I replied this was too much its like a bomb dropping on my head. "And I can explain that Jess." "Well go on tell me. Tell me everything. Tell me why you disappear and how you faked your own death." I stood up and waiting for a reply out of her, then walked in. "I think I can explain half of it." He said, I staired at him with anger in my eyes. "Alright I'll wait just out here then." He left the room and waited in the hall way. "Ok…" Annabella began to talk, "You know how you met Rose Tyler and everything well she is in a parallel universe." I interrupted, "I know she is in a parallel word" "As I was saying."

Annabella said, "That day your father pulled me out of there. The universe was going to be disordered if your father hadn't taken me that day I would of the died and the whole universe would have fallen into peral. I been traveling with the doctor… err. I mean your father ever since. He was still upset about losing rose, I tried to cheer him up as much as I can, but then I couldn't resisted him. When we were in a other time of space we were pretending to be husband and wife well it said on that id thing of his. We were in a hotel room, I wanted him for one night no I need him. So I started to seduced him into bed wanting his…" Then I interrupted. "EWWW! MOTHER! I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT EWW!" Dad walked into the room again and asked, "Can I carry on to explaining what your mother was trying to say after that bit?" I nodded and dad sat on the bed next to me. "After a few months your mother was pregnant with you. Yet we kept on saving the world, nine months later you were born after the Angel attack only well you know anyway. Then we settle in a home had vampires protecting your mother and you while I was gone that was all fine. Until the voultri found out and they tried to kill your mother number of times. I heard about it so I went back and, got you mother save her from the Voultri. I also had no choice but, to use all the power from the Tardis and turn your mother into a child but, she still had vampire qualities, which is why your mother turned into a vampire really quickly.

"Did I made you two happy? And if so why didn't you two stay together?" I asked, I probably sounded like a nine year. "You did made us happy baby girl, we just didn't get married or stay together because…" then dad finished Annabella's sentce, "It was because I was still in love with Rose." Annabella looked at me, I then whispered, "but you were never there for me. The both of you were never there, dad you kept on looking for Rose and mum…" They both interrupted me, "We know." Annabella and dad both hugged me tight. "I best be going I'll leave you two to talk." Dad said as he walked out of the room. "so why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked, I still sound like a whisper, "It was the fact I was turned back to a human and the memories and all that just disappeared. Until I was turned into a vampire again it took some time to remember." I asked mother to leave the room so I can have a few minutes to myself. I started to cry things were just was hard to understand, well things between my mother and father. I lay down on Beca's bed with my hands behind my back looking at the roof and, the only song that keeps on repeating in my head is The Long And Winding Road.

I then started to sing a few bits of it. "The long and winding road that leads to your door. Will never disappear I've seen that road before, I always leads me here. Lead me to your door." Then I looked over at the door and there leaning on the door frame was the girl I love so much. "You ok? By the way love your sing." Beca said as she walked into the room. She jumped on to the bed and lay nest to me, I placed my arm around her and she placed her hand stomach. "Yer I'm ok just a lot to take in one day you know." "Yer." I held Beca close to me, we were laying down looking up at the roof it was a beautiful moment. Beca fell asleep I just lay there watching her sleep. Maybe life could start going normally now for us.


End file.
